


How Does It Feel?

by StarLove18



Series: Secret Magic (Outtakes) [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Behind the Scenes, Gen, Guess which album?, No Plot/Plotless, Poetry, Words are mine, gwdis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18
Summary: Choices, choices.At the recording studio, the G-Boys create a suitable intro for suitable audiences...





	How Does It Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote a few years back morphed into a song. Just a tender way to close out Gundam Month and National Poetry Month. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters at all. Just borrowing them.

* * *

 

How does it feel...  
  
To trade your soul for great riches and wealth?   
This competition you can't handle,  
Boy, it derails your health.   
  
To be on top of the class with the highest score?   
While your friends, like roaches,  
Are running out the door.   
  
To be their ideal definition of beauty?   
Give me the medicine of vanity,  
'Cause Hollywood is where you will find me.   
  
To settle for less?  
Since the paparazzi grants, you grave stress,   
Is there a place where the fragile souls can rest?   
  
Riddle me this...   
How does it feel to be you?   
To see you?   
To do you?  
Think. See. Breathe,  
Count to three.   
  
Precious Soul,   
Erase the propaganda and replace the foul media,   
Embrace the gift of life,   
and your face will show no signs of strife!

~Owari~


End file.
